Hephaestus
Hephaestus is the god of metalworking and fire. His symbols are the hammer, the anvil, and a pair of tongs. Appearance Hephaestus has red hair that is short in the front with dred locks in the back. He has sideburns on the sides of his cheeks. He is stouter than most of the Olympians, but he appears to be stronger than them. He has a limp due to a twisted ankle. His attire consists of only a green tunic, a blue belt, and brown sandals. History Hephaestus is the son of Hera and Zeus. Though, whether or not Zeus actually helped produce him is debatable. Some versions of the myth say that Hera created him alone using only her desire for a child. When he was born, Hera was appalled by his appearance and threw him down from Mt. Olympus. He was raised by Thetis, the goddess of water. When he returned to Mt. Olympus, he was engaged to be married to Aphrodite, the goddess of love. He cared for her, but his feelings were not returned. His most famous myth was when he caught Aphrodite and his brother, Ares, together in an unbreakable net. Paraphernalia * Magic Hammer * Anvil * Tongs * Forge Powers & Abilities : Main article: Pyrokinesis As the son of Zeus and Hera, Hephaestus is an extremely powerful god. As a smithing god, Hephaestus made all the weapons of the gods in Olympus. He served as the blacksmith of the gods, and was worshipped in the manufacturing and industrial centers of Greece, particularly Athens. * Prowess in Battle: Due to his constant work in his forges, Hephaestus is extremely strong, and therefore a formidable warrior in battle. For instance, he successfully fought against the Giant Mimas in the First Gigantomachy, and managed to bring him down with the help of Ares and Hercules. However, he could still be physically overpowered by other stronger opponents, such as Zeus (who literally seized him by his ankles and tossed him off Mount Olympus in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods) and Typhon (who defeated him in The Last Olympian, knocking him out of the sky with such force that a new lake was created when he landed). * Hammer Mastery: Hephaestus excelled in fighting with a heavy hammer. * Pyrokinesis: 'As the God of Fire, Hephaestus has absolute control and divine authority over fire, heat, and lava. In ''Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hephaestus sends Ares and his sons into retreat rather quickly with this ability. As this is an exceptionally powerful and dangerous ability, only children that he chooses would inherit it from him. He has the same pyrokinetic abilities as his son, Leo Valdez, only to a far more advanced level. ** '''Fire Blasts: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hephaestus generates a wave of flames that instantly flattens the wheels of Ares' war chariot, and completely melts the helmets of Deimos and Phobos. Hephaestus can generate fireballs, fire blasts and columns of fire. He can also set himself on fire and create a wall of flame, for defense. ** Fire Cape: In The Battle of the Labyrinth, Hephaestus appeared, in a massive "column of fire". ** Fire Immunity: Hephaestus is completely immune to any amount of fire and heat, as he works with them constantly in his forges. ** Super-heated Fire: Hephaestus can increase the heat of his fire, to the point that it becomes white-hot. ** Heat Sensitivity: He can sense heat, flames, and metals, akin to thermal vision. * Technokinesis: As the god of blacksmiths, he has unbelievable mechanical abilities which are second to none. As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hephaestus' skills surpass even those of the Elder Cyclops and Hekatonknieres. * Cursing: As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hephaestus placed a powerful curse of misfortune on the necklace he made for his stepdaughter Harmonia as a wedding present. Hence, though it was the most beautiful piece of jewelry imaginable (precious jewels in delicate gold lace), horrible tragedies would always strike the person who wore it. * Master Smith: * Immortality: * Magical Abilities: * Omnilingualism: Hephaestus, as an Olympian God, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages, even currently dead ones * Enhanced Forging: Hephaestus can build any kind of machine out of any kind of material, as well as animate it and make it do things to suit his needs. He can even do this absentmindedly, fiddling with parts and gears when nervous or thinking hard over something, as shown in The Lost Hero. As mentioned in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hephaestus can make everything from fierce Automatons (most notably, Talos and the Colchis Bulls) and indestructible weapons to jewelry and entire Olympian palaces of unprecedented beauty. He is known to have made the bows and arrows of Apollo and Artemis, Orion's mechanical eyes, the body of Pandora, and all of the Olympians' thrones. ** Trap Creation and Incapacitation: as shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hephaestus was vastly skilled in creating virtually inescapable and undetectable traps, shown when he imprisoned Hera on her own new throne and later Ares and Aphrodite in a golden net. In both instances, only Hephaestus was capable of disabling these complex traps. He was later even able to use his tools to unchain Hera, while simultaneously keeping himself and her from falling into the Void of Chaos. ** Machine Sensitivity: Hephaestus can instinctively sense faults in a metal ore.